All grown up!
by SmileyMe01
Summary: Alison,18,comes to work at the Jeffersonian.Parker,now 18,comes to work with Booth for the summer.They meet.What follows?Set after my ongoing story,"Bones,Brains and Love?"Zach is out of the picture for this one.Parker/OC.
1. Bambi & Jinx?

_I dont own Bones or any of the characters! I do own Alison Griffiths though. I case it isn't obvious, this is set eight years later and is carried on from an ongoing story of mine where my character Willow, dates and eventually marries Zach. All the bad stuff like the Gormogon and Hodegla breaking up doesnt happen. It's the perfect Bones world. _

* * *

All Grown up!

Chapter 1: Bambi and Jinx

_Alison's POV_

Oh boy. The Jeffersonian is HUGE! I was so nervous. While everyone I knew was at the beach this summer, I'd be identifying bodies and bones at my dream job. Oh, I'm Alison, by the way. I'm kinda weird. I have an inner monologue thing going on, like I have and audience whose blind listening. I retell my everyday life in story form in my head. I think I'm a little crazy, but its fun! So, I'm, like, 5'10, I have black hair and grey-blue witchy eyes. I'm normal sized but I can't seem to gain or lose any weight so I eat a lot of food. I am also a child genius. I'm only eighteen and I've already finished university, and had my gap year for travel. I have a photographic memory so I had straight A+'s and got the highest mark the university had ever seen. Embarrassing. My friends ditched me when I skipped three grades in Elementary school. In high school I was a social reject and outcast. Luckily, I had one friend who was able to stand my brain and me. She was hit by a car in 9th Grade and is dead. My mom and dad are supposedly dead, kidnapped when I was three. My sister was in college studying Art when she had a brain aneurism and died. I was raised by my aunt, but she left me in the foster system when her husband died. She killed herself three months later. All the rest of my family were dead, so when I got to eighteen, I left university (paid for by a trust my parents had set up) and got a job for the summer at the Jeffersonian. If I was good enough, they would hire me full time!

I tugged on my sleeves and pulled up the collar of my blouse. I wanted to look perfect. I stepped into an office. The woman behind the desk looked up at me.

"Ah. You must be Ms. Alison Griffiths. Welcome to the Jeffersonian. I'm Dr Temperence Brennan."

"Erm, hi. I mean Hello. Yes I'm Alison. I was told to come to this office. It's my first day." I smile. She smiles back.

"Well come with me. We have a new case and we need to identify the cause of death. Follow me." I follow her as she sweeps out of the office.

_Parker's POV_

"Dad, come on! Why do I have to come with you this summer? Mom and her boyfriend went to Mexico!" I whine. Being eighteen is sooo hard when your dad works for the FBI. I walk beside him as we cross the Jeffersonian's parking lot.

"You have to come with me because you need work experience and your mother wanted _alone time_ with her boyfriend. Unless you want to hear them every night, through the walls, you got a good deal being stuck with me." He smirks, knowing he's got me. I groan outwardly. As we enter the building, dad runs to the platform where Bones is.

"Hey, Bones! We've got a new case. We were able to ID the guy! Matthew Whitaker. Club owner. Can you tell me cause of death yet?" He asks. Dad and Brennan are actually dating but they are _really _professional at work. Angela is pissed about that. Dad told me that Zach, one of the squints, has gone off on his honeymoon with Willow for the summer, so we've got a new squint. Or squintette.  
"Booth, Brennan's coming down soon with the new kid, so be nice!" Angela warns from Hodgins lap. It's been eight years and their still going strong. As I hear the clomp of feet on the steps down to the platform, we all look up. Brennans coming down the stairs with a girl coming behind her. She looks around my age! Suddenly, I hear a squeal! It's from Angela! She's out of Hodgins lap like lightening.

"Jinx?!" She squeals again. The girls head snaps up.

"Bambi?!" She gasps. They run to each other, and hug. Booth looks at Hodgins and mouths "Bambi?" Hodgins mouths back "Jinx?"

"Oh my GOD! How are you? How's your mom and dad? How's Keighley?" Angela gushes. The girl looks at the ground.

"Dead. All of them." She whispers. Angela's eyes widen.  
"Oh sweetie. Come here." She pulls her into a hug again. "We must talk about that later. Man, Keighley's dead? I thought she just pulled out of college? She was the best in the class. Better than me. Oh, I had no idea!" She cries.

"It doesn't matter, it was ages ago. I'm practically over it." The girl says, but I see the pain in her eyes. I feel bad for the complete stranger. I make a mental note to be kind to her.

_Alison's POV_

I give Angela one last hug and look around at the shocked faces around me. I decide nothing will happen unless they know the connection between me and Angela.

"She was best friends with me older sister. She is called Bambi because of her eyes. I'm Jinx because I have absolutely crap luck. She went to college with my sis and we spent a summer with her until my sister died and I moved to my Aunt's in Washington. Now can we identify the cause of death on this guy?" I ask, desperately trying to get of the topic of me. They seem to understand and we set about figuring out the CoD (Cause of Death).

After what felt like hours, Dr Brennan and Agent Booth left to go see the crime-scene again, to see if they could find a murder weapon or something for Hodgins. Angela had gone to go help him, so I stayed with the body and see if I could find anything else. I started to get bored so I went and sat down in a swivel chair. I picked my feet up and spun myself around once. It was fun. I did it again and again, picking up speed. I didn't see the young guy come up the platform steps until he started laughing. I froze, grabbing the desk to steady myself. I spun around to see who was laughing. He was tall and well muscled. He had dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was really cute! Hmmmm…Maybe summer wouldn't be so boring after all.

_Parker's POV_

Wow. This girl was cool. She's a child genius (must be if she was working here) _and _she goofs of by spinning in the middle of the Jeffersonian on a chair. She was pretty. Scratch that, she was _beautiful. _She had jet black hair and grey-blue eyes. She was staring at me. It was kind of unnerving, like she was reading you. Suddenly, she stood up and stretched out a hand. I shook it.

"Alison Griffiths. Nearly anthropologist. You are?" She says in a flowing voice.

"P-Parker Booth. I'm gonna be working with my dad over the summer. I'm gonna be the next FBI working with the squints after him. You must me the next generation of squints, right?" I ask, unsure of what she is really doing here.

"I'm a genius. Stupidly smart. I was in University at age 14 and I am now working here. I have a crazily high IQ, like the guy I'm filling in for. Zach Addy. I'll be working here while I finish my doctorate." She mumbles. She looks up to meet my eyes. She looks scared. I wonder why. I can't ask, that would be weird. Instead, I decide to sit and get to know here. If she's going to be working with Brennan, and I'm gonna work with dad, we'll be seeing a lot of each other. She sits down and I join her on another chair.

"I hope you don't mind, but if were gonna be working together, I need to know about you, so I know how to deal with you." She says. Wow, can she read minds too?

"Erm…Sure. Fire away." I smile.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What's your favourite colour?" She grins.

"Really? A colour?" I smirk. She raises an eyebrow. I sigh.

"Not-so-masculine baby blue." I mumble. She laughs at my blush.

"Okay. You're Agent Booths son right? Well, he strikes me as being a softie on the inside. Am I right?" She asks. I grin.

"Hell yeah. But he needs to trust you before he lets it show. I'm surprised you got that much already." I say. She shrugs.

"I know people. I've been to enough shrinks to pick up a few tips." She says, nonchalantly.

"Okay. Can I ask you some questions?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Okay. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Why do you want to be a forensic anthropologist?"

Silence. Her head is down, her hair covering her face. I wait, not sure what I did wrong. I see her shoulders start to move up and down. I realise in horror that she's crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry! You don't have to answer." I say softly, putting an arm over her shoulders, hugging her. She cries softly into my shirt for a while. It's not awkward for some reason. I feel her tears dampening my shirt. I see Angela round the corner and see us. I make a "come here" motion with my head. She jogs forward and sits on another seat. I gently push Alison over into Angela's hug. She cries harder then and I leave quietly. I go to Brennan's office to clear my head. Why did I feel so bad she was crying? What had I said? Why wasn't it awkward when she started crying on me? And why the _hell_ did I want to go back and keep hugging her as I felt cold when she left my arms? There are logical answers to all these questions. I felt bad as girls shouldn't be made to cry, it's wrong, Dad had taught me that. She probably had a deep reason to the anthropology question. Maybe someone was dead? It wasn't awkward as I didn't know her so I had no idea what she was like, so it wasn't out of character, thus making awkward. The reason I felt cold without her was that her tears made me wet and now the air-con was making the water cold, while her body heat had prevented that from happening. All of those were logical answers Zach and Brennan would have been proud of. But they feel so untrue. I'll think about it later. I need to do something else to clear my head. I think I'll sleep.

_Alison's POV_

I cried into Parker for a while, until I was switched to Angela. It wasn't awkward with Parker. I don't know why and I don't really want to think about it. After a while, I stopped crying and pulled back, wiping my face with my sleeve until Angela handed me a tissue.

"Tell me everything, sweetie. It must be bad if you weren't even embarrassed to cry on Parker, even though he is sweetest kid ever born." Says Angela. I nod weakly.

"He asked why I wanted to be an anthropologist. The reason is Keighley. She was killed be a hit and run. Except it was more of a hit, stop, dump body somewhere and run."I gulp, it was the frist time I had told this story to anyone, even my multiple shrinks hadn't gotten it out of me. "As mom and dad were dead, they called me in to confirm the identity of the body. It was in the late stages of decay and was barely recognisable. All they had was a locket with a picture of us inside. They showed me the body and told me all the information. She had been hit at 30 mph and had punctured a lung, broken her back and her lower body was completely broken. She hadn't even died when all that happened. It was a million to one chance that she had stayed alive and conscious. The back breaking had stopped a lot of the pain, but she still suffocated to death and felt more pain than anyone should. She couldn't even scream." I put a hand over my mouth and burst into tears again. Angela hugs me.

"Oh my god. Sweetie, I am so sorry." She has started crying as well.

"I wanted to become an anthropologist as I wanted to be able to identify the bodies so well that the family doesn't have to. Also, if they find my mom and dad dead, I want to be able to help them move on. Every case I work, every single body I identify is one step closer to helping them." I sob, just about choking out the words. Angela nods and we cry for a few more minutes.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while. I'll tell Brennan what happened if she comes back before you're up."

"Some first day, huh?" I laugh weakly. She laughs as well, going off to talk to Hodgins. I start walking when I realise I don't know where her office is. I decide to go to Dr. Brennan's instead. I open the door and walk over to a couch. I look down and freeze. Parker is asleep on it. He looks so sweet and peaceful. My heart seems to leap out of my chest. I walk over to the other couch and lie down. I close my eyes and drift into unconsciousness quickly. Lucky thing I don't snore or anything…

* * *

_I dont own Bones or any of the characters! I do own Alison Griffiths though. I case it isn't obvious, this is set eight years later and is carried on from an ongoing story of mine where my character Willow, dates and eventually marries Zach. All the bad stuff like the Gormogon and Hodegla breaking up doesnt happen. It's the perfect Bones world. _


	2. Kick ass!

Chapter 2: Kick ass!

_Parker's POV_

When I woke up I heard breathing to my right. I turn over to see Alison sleeping on the other couch! I looked at the time. It was 6 o'clock! No-one had woken us up and my phone alarm hadn't gone off! I walked over to Alison and knelt down beside her. I watched her sleep for a few minutes. Wow, I'm staring at strange girl sleep. I'm not creep _at_ all. Her hair fanned out around her like a black halo. Her lips were perfectly red and were set in a gentle pout as she slept. I finally gathered up enough courage to wake her up.

_Alison's POV_

I had fallen asleep. I hadn't even dreamt of anything. I was suddenly woken by a quiet male voice. I ran through the list of voices in my head. I didn't recognise the voice. I was just waking up. I had about three seconds before I had to open my eyes. I clenched my fist and my eyes snapped open. I swung wrist and arm round and punched the guy square in the face. He fell back, over the coffee table, landing on the opposite couch. My eyes cleared of all sleepy bleariness and I peered at the man. My eyes widened in horror. It was Parker!

"Ohmigod! Parker! I am sooo sorry! I didn't recognise your voice! Oh, I'm so stupid! Your nose is broken." I say, cradling his face. A small line of blood trickles from his nose. I pull him up and sit him on the couch.

"Stay here; I'll go get some ice." I run to Dr. Brennans water cooler and get some ice from it and put it in a piece of cloth. I run over to Parker and gently press it to his nose. He winces. I feel so bad I hug him. He fits perfectly in my arms. I pull back and see a group of shocked looking adults. First, there's a confused Angela, a happy Hodgins, a pissed off Booth, a blank Brennan and a mildly amused Cam.

"What happened here?" Yells Booth.

"I-He-I-I-I punched him in my sleep. I didn't recognise his voice and hit out! I'm so sorry!"I burst into tears again. Parker gets up and comes to hug me. I let him, closing my eyes and burying my face in his chest. This was the _second _time today I cried on this guy. How come it still wasn't weird?! I felt a strong arm pull me away and pull me into a hug. I looked up to see Booth, looking down at me softly.

"Hey, Kid. I was worried he had hurt _you._ Parkers a strong kid, I'm sure he can protect himself from a _little girl. _" He laughed. So did Parker! His nose was a lot better now, after Brennan had reset it.

"Excuse me?" I almost yell, pulling away and furiously wiping my eyes.

"Ohhh, you're in for it now Booth." Angela giggles. She knows me.

"I can tell you, I did hit Parker. I can fight and I bet I could pin either of you two. Give me a time and a place. I will kick your sorry asses from here to India!" I was really pissed off at his remark! Back home, I had been bullied and guys always called me a girly girl! The girls all picked on me as well. Not here, not these guys. I would set them straight right away.

"Ha! Like you could do _anything_ to me!" Booth laughs.

"Put down your badge and you're not in the FBI anymore. I'll beat you then." I challenge. He smirks and puts his badge on Brennan's table.

"Good." I say. My leg shoots forward, connecting with his shin. As he bends down to grab it in a reflex move, I bring up my knee, connecting it with his chin, he goes reeling backwards. I grab his tie and pull him to me, using my foot to hook his ankles out from under him! He falls flat on his butt and sits there, confused. This all took about five seconds. Everyone is staring at me, opened-mouthed. I brush me hands together and pick up my jacket. Booth is up by now and comes after me as I breeze out of the office. I place a hand on the banister and jump over it, falling the few feet to the ground and landing gracefully on the balls of my feet. I walk for a little bit, then glance back over my shoulder. Everyone is hanging over the banister, watching my every move. I put up a hand and wave, not knowing if they see or not. I would have to wait for interrogations tomorrow. I walk out of the building and get in my car. I put on the radio and pull out of the Parking lot and drive home…

_Parker's POV_

She just beat Dad! She kicked his ass! And she jumped over the banister! Is she a super hero? She's gorgeous, fast, strong, has a wicked right-hook and _beat my Dad! _I think I _love_ this girl! She is amazing! Dad's pissed off as Hodgins keeps on bringing up the subject of his ass-whooping. He won't live for much longer if he does that. I tell Dad I'm going home. I get in my (new!) car.

I get home, shower and go to bed, knowing I'll dream about Alison. I start figuring out my game plan to get her to talk to me when I fall asleep…


End file.
